Just Like Jesse James
by TimeTrekker
Summary: Jim and Bones have just finished midterms at the Academy, are out for a night of celebrating. A young cowgirl walks into the bar, and, of course, Jim just can not stop himself. Her answer to his advances? "Tonight ya gonna go down in flames, just like Jesse James." Inspired by Celtic Thunder's performance of "Jesse James".


_**This is just a little one-shot inspired by a YouTube video of Celtic Thunder performing**_ **Jesse James _by Cher (I think that's who wrote it, anyway.) The lady's performance attitude in the video is really what inspired one of the characters in here. Full song is available on YouTube. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC._**

* * *

 **Just Like Jesse James**

 **-«·»-«·»-«·»-**

It was Friday night. Starfleet Academy had just finished midterms, meaning most of the local bars and night clubs were full of celebrating cadets. The _Yellow Rose_ was no exception. Jim Kirk and Leonard "Bones" McCoy entered the western-themed establishment with a group of other cadets, striding through the late 19th century saloon swing doors and heading across the hardwood floors to the old-time saloon bar. A genuine honky-tonk piano stood in the corner, but the music actually came from speakers mounted near the ceiling. They blared 20th and 21st century western and country music, which was why Jim and Bones were there that night.

Friday nights were always _The Yellow Rose's_ "classics" nights. Kirk actually preferred one of the modern night clubs across town, but Bones loved the at least two-centuries-old country/western music and the less "party-hardy" atmosphere of the older bar. Besides, Jim had promised Bones that if the doctor got 95 or higher on all of his midterms, Jim would let him pick the bar. Jim completely aced all of his tests, naturally, so high scores were a bigger deal to Bones. So, ready to celebrate their victory, Jim and Bones had changed into civies, (jeans, tee shirt, and his favorite leather jacket for Jim; jeans, tee, shirt and a flannel button-down, left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, for Bones) and headed to the bar an hour after dinner.

Approaching the counter, they pulled themselves up onto the stools and ordered shots of whiskey to start. About fifteen minutes later, they were discussing Commander Binns' incredibly difficult History of the Federation midterm when someone slipped into the empty stool next to Bones. He glanced at the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. A young woman with long, straight, dark hair in dark clothes and a black cowboy hat sat there patiently waiting for the bartender to notice her. She looked about Jim's age, so she was at least twenty-one or so.

"Well, howdy lil' lady," the bartender grinned broadly when he caught sight of her. "Welcome back."

"Thank ya, Richard," the young woman replied softly, a faint Texan drawl accenting her words "Good ta see a friendly face again."

"Your usual?"

"You know what I like." She sent him a soft smile.

And that was when Jim caught on to the fact that a girl was sitting so close them, and he was not nearly as subtle as Bones. He lean over the bar to see past Bones to the woman. She was petite, and had deep bronze skin, long dark hair, and a gorgeous smile. The lights of the bar made her surprisingly blue eyes stand out from under the wide brim of her hat. She wore a black button-down (top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up) tucked into dark-wash jeans, a black leather belt with silver western medallions on it graced her tiny waist. A strand of red semi-stones circled her throat. Quiet, mysterious, and exotic. Jim could not resist.

"Bet I can guess what you like too," Jim said without preamble, flashing her a "charming" grin. She completely ignored him as Richard brought over a tall glass of deep reddish-amber liquid with a lot of ice cubes floating in it.

"One Cherokee Special," Richard said as she grinned her thanks to him.

Never one to accept defeat, Jim leaned over Bones to talk her again. "So what makes it a Cherokee Special?" He asked. Bones just shook his head.

She said nothing.

"Oh, come on you can tell me. I've never heard of one, Miss..." Jim trailed off, hoping to get her name.

She huffed a sigh. "It's called that because he only makes them for me."

"So...your name is Cherokee? That's really pretty-"

"No, I'm half."

"Your name is _Half_?" Bones could not help but blurt out.

She rolled her eyes and huffed again. "No, I'm half Cherokee. As in Native American."

"Well, that accounts for the lovely hair and coloring," Jim smoothly answered. "Name's Kirk, Jim Kirk. So where did the blue eyes come from, Gorgeous? And they are gorgeous, those baby blues in that dark face."

She ignored him again.

"Come now, Miss Half Cherokee, don't be shy now."

She shot Jim a thoroughly annoyed look and returned to her nearly empty drink.

"Please?"

"Knock it off, Jim," Bones finally intervined. "The lady clear wants to be left alone."

"Aww, come on, Bones. She's warming to us."

"Austin, Texas," she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Keep up with ya own converation, Mr. Kirk," she sighed. "One of my parents are from Austin. That's where my blue eyes come from." She shook her head as she finished off her drink. "And here I though you Academy types were smart."

"How do you know we're with the Academy?" Bones asked.

She pointed beyond Jim. "Ya buddies are still talking rather loudly about your history midterm."

"Hmm...beautiful, mysterious, and smart...didn't know Texas girls were so hot," Jim smiled.

She threw Jim a look of contempt before turning her back firmly on him. "Can I get another, Richard?" she called out.

"Comin' right up, Darlin'."

"Her drink's on me," Jim piped up.

Richard looked at Jim then at her. She shook her head.

He brought her drink. "The lady's drink is on me," he said. "Is this punk bothering you?"

"Don't worry about him," she shook her head, her annoyed gaze landing on Jim's hopeful face as she took a sip. "He's just a little one."

"Hey! Is that any way-"

Richard spoke over Jim's sputters as Bones down the last of his beer and buried his face in his hands. "Ya gonna sing for us, Darlin'? _The Yellow Rose_ has missed it's Cherokee songbird." A few patrons, who must have been regulars, cheered and clapped.

"I don't know, we'll see. Not sure if I feel like it tonight."

Jim hopped off his stool and squeezed between Bones and the girl. "I really think you should," he said, grinning broadly. Gorgeous and she could sing? Jim was definitely not letting her go without a fight. "I bet-"

He was interrupted by Bones' hand coming into rather forceful contact with the back of his head. "Oww! What was that for, Bones?"

"For makin' a nuisance of ya self!" His Southern accent came out in his annoyance. "Sorry 'bout Jim," he addressed the young woman. "Idiot does not understand the word _no_. I've been tryin' ta teach him for a little over a year now, but he doesn't listen."

"Don't worry about it, Mister...Bones, is it?. He's not the first and probably won't be the last," she answered dismissively.

"Actually it's McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"Don't listen to Bones," Jim argued. "He's a bitter, old grouch."

"And what does that make you, Mister Kirk?" she sighed, her blue eyes narrowed with irritation; she was clearly just humoring him.

Jim leaned in close to her with a cat-who-got-the-cream smile. "All yours, baby," he whispered.

Bones watched as her eyes hardened into sapphires that glittered with an inner fire. She firmly pushed Jim away.

"I think I'll be singing after all, Richard," she said, her eyes never leaving Jim. "My own version of _Jesse James_." Slipping off the stool, she sauntered a few paces away and turned to face the bar. She opened her mouth, her steely eyes still trained on Jim, and a rich alto voice came out as Richard turned off the speakers.

 _"You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun._

 _Just a small town dude with a big city attitude_

 _Honey are you lookin' for some trouble tonight?_

 _Well, alright."_

She turned her back and began meandered around the edge of the room.

 _"You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild_

 _Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile_

 _Honey but you met your match tonight_

 _Oh, that's right."_

Having circled to the center of the room, she turned back to bar opening her arms as if in invitation.

 _"If you can give it_

 _I can take it_

 _'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it_

 _I know tonight_

 _Somebody's gonna win the fight_

 _So if you're so tough_

 _Come on and prove it_

 _Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it_

 _Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_

 _Just like Jesse James."_

She continued her journey around the room, shooting glares in Jim's direction the whole time.

 _"You break the laws of love in the name of desire_

 _Take ten steps back_

 _'Cause I'm ready, baby,_

 _Aim and fire._

 _Baby, there's nowhere you gonna run tonight._

 _Ooh, That's right._

 _If you can give it_

 _I can take it_

 _'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it_

 _I know tonight_

 _Somebody's gonna win the fight._

 _So, if you're so tough_

 _Come on and prove it._

 _Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it_

 _Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_

 _Just like Jesse James."_

She stood where she began. The bar was silent, her strong, rich voice ringing through the oaken rafters. Bones could see the little flames of her irratation at Jim flickering her eyes.

"You think you'll knock me off my feet

'til I'm flat on the floor

So come on baby

Come on baby,"

She sauntered forward till she stood right in front of Jim, who was so completely taken back by her that could not seem to speak.

 _"If you can give it_

 _I can take it._

 _Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_

 _Just like Jesse James."_

She began to turn away, and Jim grabbed her arm. She immediately pushed him away with a hand on his chest. If she had leveled those fiery blue eyes on Bones, he probably would have turned around and left the vicinity right then and there, but of course Jim just stood there staring in awe at the girl who was no taller than his shoulder but blew both of them away with her voice and tough as nails attitude. She poked Jim in the chest with each syllable of her last two words.

 _"Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_

 _Just like Jesse James."_

Before the last note had truly died from her lips, she whirled around and stalked out of the saloon without a single look back, her black cowgirl boots softly thudding on the wooden floor.

A grin slowly spread on Jim's awestruck face. "Holy crap, she is awesome!" he gushed, turning to Richard. "Is she in here often? What's her name?"

"Son, you just seriously annoyed one of my close friends. My lips are sealed on both counts." Richard answered before turning away.

Bones shook his head at Jim's persistence. "Let her go, kid, will ya? Ya can't win 'em all." He signalled Richard for another beer, mulling over what had happened.

That young woman had had guts, a rough-n-tough attitude, but somehow had seemed a perfect lady throughout the whole encounter. She had never raised her voice, or cussed Jim out. She had not even made any sort of scene until her song, but since she apparently sang in the bar on a regular basis, Bones did not really count it as making a scene. She had basically told Jim off, in front of the whole place, for being so cocky and so sure she would fall for his charms, and only a few people actually would know what really happened. And for a whole five minutes, at least, she had rendered Jim speechless.

Bones glanced back at the saloons doors she had strode out of, remembering her smouldering blue eyes. Only one word would come to his mind to describe her: _**Dang**._

-«·»-«·»-«·»-

 _The End_

* * *

 ** _Reviews are love and inspiration..._**


End file.
